


Afterlife

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Do not blame me It is all her fault, F/M, I did another thing, I should stop doing things, It starts lame, L It's all your fault, L it's for you, Sassy Daryl, Sassy OFC, So I said I had twelve minutes, Women Being Awesome, and a friend asked for it, even I say first two chapters are boring and I'm the author, it is all her fault really, will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna, Lorena and Amanda came to the States for a long holiday, but they got caught in the zombie apocalypse;Lorena was on the road to LA when it happens.Anna and Amanda were waiting in Atlanta for a plane to go home . Separated and an ocean away from their family, the three sisters will struggle to survive in a world changed beyond recognition, where the dead hunt the living.</p><p>This is their story.</p><p>L This is enterally your fault I hope you like it ( Bitch I love you and hate you for dragging me into this fandom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because my OTP dies and I'm sad, and Daryl deserves happyness and cake and kisses and kittens and cuddles and my friend was just asking for it for dragging me into this fandom, showing me my perfect OTP and the giving me the SPOILER that she dies. So all the blame is on her.
> 
> I don't know how this is going to end or what is going to happen to the characters. There will be a ton of OCs, but eventually we'll get to our beloved survivors.

Dear diary: 

Lorena, Amanda and I are at the end of our two months tour around the USA. Lorena wants to go with her surfer friends to LA and live the californian life. Personally I think that buffed bleached blond of Mark has brainwashed her, she' s just going to keep banging the guy with the washboard abs. I envy her and fear for her brain process in equal parts. Luckly your elder sister is a woman of the world who wants to go to New Orleans with me and see what Anne Rice wrote about. 

Lorena might be my twin, but we are clearly different. I remember how to close doors when engaging in private intimate activities. She was banging that jerk on the van and didn't even bother to close the door properly, I think I have gone blind. 

Mandy sais I' m being dramatic. 

I think I'm not being dramatic enough.

 

 

Dear diary: 

We said goodbye to Lore and headed to Atlanta to catch our flight to New Orleans. Something is wrong, is somenking of virus, everyone is geting sick and we are pretty worried, but Mandy sais we should be fine.

We are stuck on the airport and I have being taking a lot of pictures to stick them here later. Gods I' m bored beyond measure. mandy has threatened me twice with evisceration if I keep going from place to place. Mandy sais that if they don't give us a solution soon, we will go to the city and get a hotel. 

I agree. I' m so bored, and nearly out of paper for my camera.

So, they basically told us to piss off and Mandy nearly took the head of that guy off with her teeth. We have a pretty room, with a nice view, we will try again tomorrow.

 

Dear Diary: 

Lorena called, they are having tons of fun and sex. Mandy tries to act mature about it but she had me explaining in how many ways mom and dad would kill us if she gets herlself pregnant when we return and stuff.

We went back to the airport but they told us again to piss off and Mandy said I should go sightseeing while she tries to find a solution. I' pretty sure that she just doesn't wants to murder someone in front of me. Giving example and everything. I got a bunch of crayons and a map o the city, to plan our tour I'm not going to leave her alone in here. 

 

They won't let us out. We are trapped in the airport.


	2. When the impossible becames possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walkers start walking and the sisters are on the run.

Dear diary:

I don't know what's going on, neither does Mandy. We are scared. They won't let us out, they won't let us board our plane. We cannot go home. They are rude and they search us if we do something they think it is suspicious. I'm hidding to write this in case they would take it away. I'm scared. So scared, I cling to Mandy trying to feel better, because my big sister is always in control and always knows what to do. I hope so. It would be better if she didn't looked as scared as I do.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dear Diary:

We thought it was some kind of terrorist attack. We thought they would check everything and let us go. We were so wrong. They say it's an epidemy, spreading fast and very deadly. We feel better about not going home, so we do not pass whatever we could have to Mark, Daniel, Mom and Dad.   
Finding food is becaming treacky, because they don't let thing from the exterior come in. Water though, we get plenty of it from the tap. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dear diary:

After three days trapped in this bloody airport, everyone is on edge and a few are ill. I know that they are taken to a part that has being turning into some kind of hospital. Amanda is torn between offerin her services as nurse and staying with me. I'm pretty useless right now. The best I can do is roam the airport for supplies and try to keep myself healthy and out of that hospital they have.

Lorena and I have been in touch these past days. She bought one of those solar bateries that could charge practically anything, and has being having a lot of fun with her surfer. I think she thinks she is in love. By what she has told me though, I'm not sure if she is in love with him, with his abs, or with his tonge.

I like to walk back and forth in front of the great windows that show the planes, it's all so massive, and so empty. No one has gone near the planes in two days. No one would tell us why. If it wasn't for the people getting sick and the hospital full of people, I would stick with my terrorist attack theory. Hell maybe it was, maybe they slipped something through the ventilation and infected us all. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dear diary:

I have fever. Still doesn't looks like I do and Mandy is trying to hide it. She is scared and so am I, because people that goes into the hospital dies. No one comes back. Mandy is taking care of me, has moved us to a corner where no one goes, hidding in the shadows under some stairs. She is afraid of letting me go, and I'm scared enough not to go myself. I'm worried she would catch it to. I'm afraid we are going to die here. I tried to call Lorena but we don't have signal here. I don't want to die without saying hello.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

I don't want to die

 

I DON T WANT TO DIE

 

I I DIE

 

DON

 

DIE

 

NO

 

LIFE

 

WANT

 

 

HELP

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dear diary:

It has been nearly two weeks. A lot of thing happened. A lot of people died. It's still crowded in here, but they are taking the bodies outside. The ladscape is not barren anymore and from the great glass windows all you see it's corpses in lines.

I didn't died, though it came close. Mandy kept me hydratated and stayed with me the whole time, and then she fell ill too.

It was madness, I was barely getting better myself but she managed until I could take care of her myself. We made it, Mandy thinks that maybe that hospital they prepared wasn't the best for patients with a depressed inmunitary system. I made a joke about giving the inmunitary system a happy pill, but she didn't look amused.

It's looking grim and Mandy sais we are lucky we have our luggage with us. I think she is planning our scape. I can help but plan too. I saw a sport shop in the duty free. They have camping supplies and baseball bats and stuff. It should be good in case we ditch the suitcases for backpacks and have to cross the blockade the militars put outside. Not very sure we won't be shot on sight, but if this keeps like this we would have to go, We are healthy, and the food is becoming scarce. There had been a couple of fights even, over food.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dear Diary:

Something is happening. Mandy and I have gone to the sports shop and changed everything to the backpacks, left everything that wasn't essential ( the presents for the family, the clothes we won't need, we hid it on the roof of the women services, In case we are able to come back, after everything blows) we got some food, big plastic bottles full of water for each of us and we went to sneak off the airport. The security is lousier than one would have thought for a fucking airport surrounded by the army.

We are going to try and cross the country to find Lorena. Going to LA seems cool. Lorena has yet to go into the big city, but everything seemed fine around, There was some chaos for the pandemia spreading, but they were fine. We are going to rent a car, get plenty of gas and hit the road until we find Lorena. Mandy is determined to get us home, even if she has to drive all the way to Europe on one day_______

Something is happening.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dear diary:

THE CORPSES ARE ALIVE

LITTERALLY

FUCKING. LITERALLY

And they attack the living, we saw a bunch of them when we went to rent a car. The roads are collapsed. Full of people. Those thing are fucking movie zombies. They crept to you, swarm you and rip you a part. The worse thing? they bite you and in a few hours you are one of them. high fever, death, and then, undeath. 

We have called Lorena to warn her, and she said they found a group of the... the... things... the zombies. They lost one of their friends, but they know how to stop those things. Destroy the brain.

We have to go hunt for supplies, because everything is abandoned and money doesn't matter anymore, and find a shelter. The rent a car shop were we are is not safe. Not in the slightest.

We need to be all together. We need to get to LA. Everything will be fine when we are together again.


	3. The destruction of all you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a plan to get out of the city and reunite with their sisters. Sadly, only in movies things always go as planned.

Dear diary:

We have found and abandoned flat and secured and exit through the roof and the windows and the stairs in case those things swarm the place ( Mandy sais that's what they will do. They will eat everything they can catch on the city and move looking for food to the outskirts. Maybe if we are fast we will scape) Mandy put a los of obstacles and bars from side to side of the stairs, we can pass easily enough, but those thing will probably get caught in there, for a while, until there's enough of them to burst the bars.

 

To Do List:

Find a van to store things in

Scout ahead to make sure the roads are not blocked ( use other cars and make sure we can get safely back)

Map

Food and water

Medicine

Batteries

Gas

GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Mandy was working on the defence of the stairs, even after we secured two ways out in case of trouble. She needs to keep herself busy, just as I do, making lists, and planning routes on the map.

"We need a van, something big, so we can sleep on it at night and carry things. We are going to need a lot of supplies" Mandy stopped what she was doing, and panting, she came to sit by me, stealing one of the cookies I found in the kitchen. " Once we have secured this place we shall go see what we can find. There was a van on that rent shop" She ate another cookie and looked over the list I made and the maps "We have the baseball bats. But we need better weapons if we want to make it" she shrugged " this is America isn't Annie? We will find a shop full of guns and sutff I'm sure" I smiled "yeah, we will find something, estereotypes have to be based on something right??"

We laughed and ate the rest of the cookies with the milk that was left. Milk. We should try and get some. Well, that was included in the FOOD departament of the To do list. 

We made sure to put everything in the packs and gave another look before leaving to make sure we didn't left anything behind. Just in case we couldn't make it back. Hell, if we got the Van I wouldn't came back, I would lad the thing and hit the road already.

Mandy lead the way to the parking of the rent shop and started looking trough the vehicles. None of those cars would do. Maybe there was somehting in the back of the parking. I walked on the opposite direction and smiled when I saw a white Van, big but not truck big, big enough to fit a matress in the back. Big enough for us. Yes. She was ours. She was perfect. I started to walk towards it when a horrible smell and a moan were the only warning I had before the woman, the thing, jumped me.

Well, she didn't jump me. She couldn't, but suddenly she was right before me, and I didn't have enough space to swing the bat. I wanted to scream, but caught myself on time, screaming would bring more towards me. Towards us. I took a step back, thinking in Mandy and Lorena, and swung the bat towards it's head. It exploded, literally, like an overripe plum you squished, but ten times bigger, leaving a mess all over the place. Mandy was screaming my name, with her bat ready, but that was the only one we could se around. 

Mandy hugged me "God, I thought the worst. I thought... Gods I can't believe it, Annie... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't leave you again" She was frantic, but I was very calm. I had survived an undead. I could survive. I could do this, I could fight and win. I smiled at her and used my shirt to wipe some of the blood from my face. "It's allright Mandy, see? I can take care of myself" Mandy hugged me twice before letting me go. "You found a Van" She was smiling too. " Yep. I think I'm gonna name it Georgette" We laughed. It was and old family custom to name one's vehicle, motorbike, bike, car or skate. 

"Well Georgie, nice to meet you girl, you are going to take us to Lore!" We high fived, loaded our bags in the van and went to look for the keys. I left Mandy turning the office upside down for the blasted things "I'm going to take a look and see what I can find, just outside of the shops, mind you...." Mandy nodded and handed me a chalk. If we had to go diferent ways we planned to mark our way fr the other to find. It was risky, but better than be left behind. I took it and I went away down the street "unless I find something worth the risk" I finished under my breath when I had walked a few metres away

I saw a grocerie store, a clothes shop, a book shop ( sadly, for one thing I would loot without a second thought, It wasn't useful. Maybe I could pick a few books for the way) I hided from other survivors, a group of men with guns, I was afraid for Mandy, but they were far away, and didn't come in our direction. We decided to be careful with strangers. Men in groups and in this kind of situation were worst than the undead. When they disapeared from sight I turned left on the next corner and kept looking. There was a pharmacy that was going to be sacked as soon as I could get Mandy to move, and in front of it, a jewelry shop ( trinkets could be useful for trade, but I wasn't sure about the value of gold during the apocalypsis, maybe a few necklaces?? something valuable and easy to carry safe around their necks) and jack pot!!! Hunting supplies.

I was beaming as I crossed the street as fast as I could and got inside the shop. This place. Could be the best thing I found. 

Mandy had being bitching about the problem with the gunshots and the noise atrackting more undead towards us, and there in front of me was a wall full of crossbows and bows and arrows and things. I remembered that summer when Papa and Mama signed us up for a camp in the country. We did some Archery there. I wasn't sure to be able to pull it off, but maybe Mandy could. I grabbed a green bag and started packing two handgunds, fusils, and bullets. All the bullets I could find. Even if we only had eight guns, the ones we would use and the ones in case we lost the others, we were always going to be short on bullets. So I filled it with everything I could get my hands of. Silencers, so Mandy couldn't complain anymore, and then, I opened another bag and turned to the crossbows. I put one on to of the counter, and piled around it the accesories, the belt, the straps to tie it to the back, the cointainer for the arrows.... I done the belt and strapped the crossbow to it. It was heavy, and i felt unbalanced. I grabbed a bow made of metal and hung it from my shoulder. I grabbed all I could and all the arrows I could get, stuffing everything in the bags. 

This was going to be tricky. I had stuffed everything I could on the bags, and even carrying the crossbow, the bow, and most of the guns strapped to my back, carrying the bags back to Mandy was going to be long terrible walk that had to be done. I could just stuff it somewhere and came back for it later, but I would prefer to have the weapons first, in case the van atracted unwanted atention, alive or undead. 

The bag with the arrows and other things for the crossow and the bow had straps long enough to be able to use it as a backpack, and even if it was unconfortable, I was better balanced and had one hand free. I didn't had the slightest idea how to use a gun, so my only defense until Mandy could spare time to teach me was the baseball bat. I was praying the whole time I didn't cross any trouble, because then i could only frop everything and run. 

Step by step, I made the long walk back ( was it that long when I was scouting? Or was it the nerves, making it look like It was miles away?) hiding, looking nevous from side to side, I had to drop the bad in my hand and use the bat a few times, Bursting the skulls and getting covered on rotten brain and old blood, but, midway, I found Mandy. I was so happy I could have cried.

"MANDY"


	4. Scavengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting supplies and some interesting lessons in zombie ass kicking

I dropped the bag and practically threw myself on my sister's arms. 

"You can help me taking this back to the van. I found a lot of interesting things, I think the best is that hunting store, and the pharmacy. We can get better armed and go back, or go back with the van..." I knew I was talking way too fast, but well, Amanda grew up with me, she knew what to expect. 

Mandy smiled and held my face with her hands "Calm down, show me what you've got and we can decide after that" I threw everything into the ground and opened the bags so she could see. Mandy loaded the handguns and put the silencers on them before handing one over to me " the safety lock is on, you have to do this to unlock it, after that, aim and shoot. I'm giving you a box of bullets, but we should go back to get extra magazines..." Magazines??? "Why do you want magazines? for a gun?" Mandy looked at me with her you-are-just-talking-shit-pathetyc-uncultured-oaf look " the magazine is where the bullets are stored. If we have some that we can keep close at hand, reloading the gun would be faster and easier, just having a few ready instead of filling the one we have with bullets" "AAAAAAH That certainly makes more sense than you wanting a bunch of magazines right now" Mandy stared, I smiled. Well, clearly whe didn't thought the situation was amusing.

She grabbed the crossbow " Do you think you would be able to load it?? I went with Jaime hunting last month and I know I can" She handed it to me and I tried to load it. Nope, not strong enough. Mandy took it back, she was already wearing the straps to tie the thing to her back and the arrow holder was dangling from her belt, full of arrows. She gave me the bow "You shouldn't have problems with this one" Mandy helped me to secure the arrow holder to my back, and the straps that, just like her cross bow, allowed me to carry the bow on my back without it falling down. Once we were armed ( I still carried the baseball bat in one hand, because I wasn't skilled with a bow and never fired a handgun before and I was sure I would mess up) we took everything back to the van, stashing it on the back and closing the doors. 

"Well, I think we should get the food first" Mandy turned towards the parking exit and the grocery shop close to it, but I stopped her "Hey, Mandy, What about we go back to the Pharmacy, that is, the thing that's furthest, and then we make or way back?? or maybe even we could get the van" Mandy thought about it, bitting her lip and frowning. "We have some problems with that. The undead are roaming around, so the sound of the engine is going to attract them. So we will have to be very fast and I really want to take my time with the supplies. And I have seen groups of people, and I don't want to cross paths with them." 

"Why are you so determined on not meeting other people Mandy? Maybe we could join a big group. Safety in numbers and all that, maybe we could all go to LA" Mandy grabbed me by my arms and yanked me forward, until we were face to face and she was giving me a deadly glare, I tried to look anywhere but her, but she shook me until I looked at her eyes "In this kind of situations, people only cares about survival. And some people turn into animals. You know what would happen to us, women, alone, just two of us, if a large group find us?? You know?? they would rape us and kill us, and that if we are lucky. I won't take the risk. We are not going anywhere near a large group. Not going near anything we cannot take out ourselves Did you hear me?? NOD IF YOU HEARD ME, IF YOU UNDERSTAND" her fingers were digging in my forearms, hurting me. She didn't look like my Mandy, she didn't act like her either. 

I nodded.

She released me.

We were both breathing like we ran a marathon. Mandy smiled. "You are right, let's get a backpack to stuff thing on it and go raid that pharmacy" I smiled weakly " We can go to the hunting store, they had a lot of stuff, It's just in front of the pharmacy" Mandy nodded and we walked in silence. Mandy loaded the crossbow, and she looked eager to try it. I hoped we didn't find trouble on our way. 

We made it back to the hunting store and only had to kill eight walkers to get here. Mandy was enjoying her crossbow. I t worked extremely well I have to admit it. Mandy made sure to retrieve the arrows and clean them with her shirt. We were going to change clothes soon, into something better fitted for... well, surviving the apocalypse.

The hunting store had been raided while we were gone, and I was glad I didn't had trouble a couple of hours ago when I was here. We got new backpacks, Two for Mandy and two for me, and Mandy examined the shelves and the goods. She gave me a disbelieving look "You didn't think about the knives right??" She started to put some very big, very Sharp, very badass hunting knives on top of the counter, with the leather covers to hung them from the belt and strap them to the thight. 

I whistled "Well, Crocodile Dundee is going to be so jealous, I mean, look at the size of this things..." Mandy was already wearing a couple of them in each thight and a mean looking machete hung from her belt. Wow, my sister, my Elder sister, the lovely nurse, was a total badass. I dared anyone to try and jump her, she looked fucking deadly and was armed up to her teeth. "Here Annie, wear this, and put some knives in there and tie it tightly, you are going to need them for sure" I did as I was told, and realised that we were heavily armed. Like, for real. I thought It should be heavier, but then again I must be running on adrenaline since the dead started hunting the living, so perhaps The weight is there and my body won't remind it to me until tomorrow. Good. It worked for me. 

Mandy threw more thing into our bags, things to clean the weapons and keep them in good shape, strings and pieces in case we had to repair the bow or the crossbow. She found an old bow, one of those made of Wood, and took it too. We grabbed coats and boots and changed clothes into something better fitting and less blood spattered that what we were wearing, Mandy explained that since those thing would be grabbing at us, the more fitting the clothing the better. The boot were good, and made of strong leather, she said, they would protect our feet and ankles from slippery floors and Sharp walker's teeth. 

Fishing line, hooks and the like, rope and some other thing made their way to our bags, before Mandy was satisfied. We went out, took care of the three walkers that were on the Street and crossed to the pharmacy. I opened my bags and started filling them with anything I could get my hands on before Mandy stopped me. "Bandages, alcohol, antiseptics, scissors, needle, thread. Make those a priority. Then, antibiotics, painkillers and the like. And, my dear, we are going to need things for when things get messy next month" I paled. We had our period together, when we were feverish at the airport ( waking up covered in blood was not pleasent) so we didn't have to worry for a month or so. But, after that, we were going to need things.... The idea of having my period during the apocalypse made me angry and scared me. No time to whine about it in front of the tv wrapped on a comfy blanket eating tons of chocolate and ice cream. No painkillers for the cramps. Hell, maybe we wouldn't have pads. 

Mandy had gone to search the place and was putting some hooked needles away along with thread and bandages. I put in the bag more of the same before giving a look around. Painkillers and pads filled most of my first bag. Medicines for the cold, pills to stop diarrhea ( no one wants diarrhea during the end of the world, yeeks) things for the fever ( and a thermometer, and scissors, and syringes...) Mandy called at me from the counter from were I was raiding the pads and tampons and, god bless whoever decided to put them there, some specific pills for menstruation pains. "I think we have all we could need for first aid" And we need to stop on other shops or risk another trip. I looked outside. It was past midday, and we wanted to be out of town before sundown. I nodded and went over to put the things I had on my arms away and grabbing the bags, ready to go. Mandy was waiting for me already, scaning the Street for trouble.

"You think Lorena is allright??" Mandy looked surprised "Of course she will, Our Lore won't let something like a Little zombie apocalypse get in her way" We laughed "Yeah, and she has that blond versión of Kronk to help her smash zombies around" we kept laughing " MARK SMASH, MARK BLONDE BEHEMOND MARK SMASH ZOMBIES" we were practically crying, part because It was funny, part because we were really worried about Lore. We sobered up when a loud bang came from the back of the store. I grabbed the bat and Mandy had the crossbow ready to fire before I even notice. We walked carefully and opened the door. Two people, a rotting woman on a White lab coat and a undead man came towards us. One fell down with an arrow in his head and I took care of the second one. We took our things and run towards the main Street and the other shops. we hid on an alley and saw that the loud banging ( Gods, It had been like, two bangs or something, nothing more) attracted an undead crow towards the pharmacy. We waited there, weapons ready, breathing heavily and shaking badly, until the crowd passed, and we could sneak into the parking lot and leave the bags of supplies in the back of the van with the rest of our things. 

My heart was either going to burst or to escape from my chest. That was a close one. We exchanged looks and went straight for the shop with the "Fashion world" sign on it. Well, no backpacks like in the hunting store, but we were able to get some trainers, and leggings, and underwear ( Need more boob support than I initially thought for zombie fighting, who knew) and fluffy coats that we found stored behind after we dealt with another three zombies. Really people, don't just lock them somewhere, others might find them ( like us) and get all covered in gore filth ( like me, I had to change my shirt again, with the front soaked in rotten blood and the back being used by me to clean the.... organic materials over my face and neck) 

I dragged Mandy to the book shop were a lonely zombie was not a problema, and we started looking around. The place was not only a book shop, It had photography things and computer games, and notebooks and pencils and other office stuff. Mandy grabbed a lupe and made me stash another in my back pocket, claiming they were good for starting a fire. I grabbed some pocket books, and blank notebooks, and pens. Then I went over to the photography section and took all the packs I could find of paper for my camera ( and a extra camera, but, just like the books, it made it's way to my pack without Mandy knowing, in case she thought it was a waste of space, and damn, yes, it was) There were some lighters and torches in the store, and batteries. We took the torches ( how didn't we think about torches before???) and all the batteries that fitted, and returned to the parking lot to unload the bags and go out again. 

We were taking everything on the grocery store ( And we were nervous, not only for the undead, but for the fact that now food was very important and not only were we sacking a store that had not been raided before, but a store dangerously close to our van. Mandy and I were very nervous and make the three trips that took us to practically clean the store faster than I have ever seen us move before) 

We were in the parking lot , arranging the things in the back of the van so they will be in their place and not making noise, knocked around, making sure we had everything, making a list of what we didn't have and what we should get, making sure we had enough gas. (Mandy was so right with the rope, I didn't understood why we had to bring so much until now) We didn't know what to do now. following the road was the safest route, but it could be blocked and for sure it was going to be full of people that died on the road. Mandy made sure we have the tank full of gas ( we pulled the gas out of the other cars, and now not only was the tank full, we had two bright red containers full of it in the back, and two plastic bottles full of it under the passenger's seat, in case we had to start a fire, or just throw t at someone o something) 

"Well, I think, we should hit the road and move" Mandy made a face "I wanted to get some other things before we go Annie, for example, a matress for the back of the van, to sleep on it and cushioning the supplies, and blankets, we could use them for warmth, to hide, to set traps.... we need more rope, and believe it or not one of those plastic ponchos for when it rains, and a shovel for sure..." I looked at her from my possition, sitting on the floor playing with the end of my baseball bat not covered in brains. "We shouldn't stay so close to that grocery shop. Someone's bound to come looking and we wanted to stay away from the groups, right??" Mandy chewed on her botton lip. "True"

I rised from the ground and enter the Van, taking the passenger's seat and making sure the box of bullets and the magazines full of ammo were there. I patted the handgun with the silencer and smiled at he. "I vote we go with the van and see what we can find before we exit the city following those secondary paths you found on the map" Mandy smiled "and if we find the stores good and if not sorry but the universe sucks?" "Yes, see?? let's go and pray I don't have to shoot anything... or anyone"

In the end we found the matress in an empty store called "The sandman's pillow" We suffered a lot to get the thing ( and the bedclothes, how I'm going to suffer when we have to change them) into the van and secure everything in place, the new and fluffy pillows and the blankets of all kinds. After that we made it to a hardware store that was overriden by undead. 

Shooting practice was, in my opinión a disaster, but Jaime has done a beautiful work teaching my sister how to kill things ( how my sweet, I'm-a-nurse-and-love-all-living-things, nearly vegetarian sister turned into this badass meat lover hunter after meeting him, I would never know - though I suspect Jaime is a witch, It's the only posible explanation-) So, she kills things from far away and I pray they don't come close. And If they do... Baseball bat time!

Once we cleaned the place from nasty thingies, We took the shovels ( one for each, we had space for at on the van) the torches, more batteries, a hammer and a couple of boxes of nails, plastic sheets ( ideal for plastic ponchos or harvesting rainwater) , a saw, and, what I consider the jewels of this rad. A dinamo torch, that doesn't need batteries and A SOLAR CHARGER, just like Lorena's. That means we will have the mobile phones, the cells phones, My Tablet, Mandy's laptop... and a radio. We don't know how to use it, but mandy found the instructions and I think she will read them until she knows them by heart. 

With everything we could need on the back of the van, and the gas tank full, we hit the road.

To LA

To our sister.

To get the hell out of this nightmare.


	5. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the road to LA is full of bumps and trouble

We didn't make far before we had to stop the van to move cars out of our way, and to cut through a bunch of walkers in the middle of the road. Mandy made me stand my ground, with the bow ready, and fire shot after shot until I became better, until I could pick them from a safe distance. She stood by me with her gun, the silencer on, taking out those that came to close. We retrieved the arrows and after cleaning them and put them back in their place we were of again. On the road. We had two problems right now.

First of all we didn't have the slightest idea where we were and how to navigate the place.

Two we didn't thought it well when it came to sleep.

Nightfall came and we continued, taking turns on the wheel and sipping coke from a can to keep us awake. But we were tired after all the exercice and the action we had today, and eventually we had to stop and rest.

We had the matress on the back of the van, and we crawled back how we could, even if it was akward and Mandy, who went first, kicked me in the shoulder while wriggling away. We used one of the small torches to light our way and laid there as comfortable as we could. Mandy was braiding her hair and putting away her belt with the weapons so it wouldn't dig in her side while sleeping, when I got my diary and started to write. I glued the last pictures I took, before the apocalypsis begun, and opened the page for today.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dear Diary:

Mandy and I got out of where we took refuge after leaving the airport, and we were lucky, because while we were bunked up in there they bombed Atlanta. The noise of the planes was first, then the screams and the fire and the smoke. It eventually cleared out, but few survivors were left. Anyway, if they did it to exterminate those walking dead things, well, It didn't work. Mandy and I went out and got ourselves a van, I named it Georgette, well Georgie, and it's going to take us to Lorena and her blond kronk surfer. 

We raided some stores and we are armed like fucking terminators, ready to survive this zombilocalypse. 

We are worried about Lore, but, damn it, she's my twin, and I know she's going to be allright. She has to be. Lorena has allways had more guts than me, and if someone has to survive this is going to be her. Bet she's killing zombies left and right, fucking her blonde behemonth of a fucktoy and riding epically into the sunset in that old van. 

I hope so

Lore be allright please.

please. 

Enough of that. Trouble cannot worry you if you don't think of it.

Mandy has been teaching me how to shoot, and I mean with the bow (I have a bow now and I'm going to be the next fucking Legolas if It depends on my sister, she's whipping me into being Hawkeye or some shit. SHe is crazy. She is my sister. She wants me to survive. I have blisters on my fingers even with the protectors we got from the shop) and with the handgun. 

We are sleeping in a matress in the back of the van, and I made a list of everything we have to keep track of what we use and what we need and stuff. I don't know If I'm going to be able to sleep. Will the dead be able to get inside?? I don't know. I don't want to find out. I'm scared even with all the weapons we have.

All it takes is a bite. All It would take is me falling asleep. 

It's going to be a looooong night

\------------------------------------------------------------

I snapped a picture of myself with Mandy laying behind me and glued it in the diary with the note "Day 17, Mandy and Annie on Georgette, going to LA"

Mandy opened her eyes and looked at me like she was going to make me eat my camera if I didn't go to sleep soon. I made sure we didn't left the keys in the contact in case someone tried to break into the van while we were sleeping and put them in my back pocket. I hugged one on the fluffy pillows and tried to get comfy. Turning the torch off so the light wouldn't atract any unwanted living company, I tried to sleep.

I woke up when I heard a sound outside. I opened my eyes and thanks to the little light that came from the outside I could make out the siluette of my sister.

"Mandy" I shook her "Mandy" I whispered again, louder this time. "Mandy there's something outside the van" Mandy awoke and must have heard the noises too, because she went rigid and the muscles under the skin of her arm tensed under my hand. "Shhhh" We laid there, unmoving, waiting for something to happen. Anything. We heard men screaming, making a ruckus in the distance, that must be what was calling the walkers this way. Towards those men, towards us. Mandy tensed even more and grabbed my hand and squeezed. It hurt. She was nervous and afraid just as I was.

There was a scream. A scream we had heard before those first days in the city.

It was the scream of the damned. Of those who were being devoured or had been biten and knew there was only way out.

We dragged ourselves to the front until we had a better view while hidding. We could make the silouette of the walkers, moaning, never stopping, dragging themselves to their next meal. I felt tears in my eyes. I was very scared that we got caught in a herd, trapped, surrounded, mobed by the indead until their persistance put us in their grasp, in their jaws. I was afraid. I was terryfied. I must have made some sound of distress, because Mandy, even when she must have been as scared as I was, and thinking the same horrible things of how we could end up being a zombie midnight snack, pulled me to her chest until she was hugging me and my head was buried in her hair. Just like when Lorena and I were little girls and had a nightmare. 

The only thing missing was my sister on Mandy's other arm. But we where going to fix that soon enough. 

we spent the rest of the night like that, huddled together, sleeping and waking in intervals, always hearing the moaning of the dead outside. 

Next morning came, but we stayed there until daylight was right in our eyes and we decided we should get up already. We ate some of our food, those baked goods I snatched just few days before their expiration date. Mandy was finishing her sprite when i decided It was a good idea to go back to the passenger's seat of the van. With a OOMPH and a yelp i sat there. Just on top of the sharp pointy keys. I gave them to Mandy, who was trying ( and failing) not to laugh her ass off me. "Ugh, Mandy, At least fake it better, I mean, you are two coughs away of snorting that sprite out of your nose...." That set her off again, and she rolled as she coughed to get the liquid out of her lungs. I turned my head around, and that's when i saw it. At night a great group of walkers had made their way out of the city, or they were in the woods around the road and came to say hello, or something. But they were everywhere.

Everywhere I looked,there was a walker.

"Mandy we are royally fucked. Stop laughing and don't make loud noises" Mandy went silent inmediatly and I knew she understood what I meant with that. There was some muffled sounds, like she was moving carefully around the van, but I didn't dare to took my eyes off the road. I couldn't look away from that sea of dead people rotting in the sun and walking around. Mandy must have had a secret ninja mode, because after some careful maneovering she was sitting on the driver's spot and was assesing the situation.

I turned around when I was sure Mandy was keeping an eye on things and snatched my camera from my bag. I took a picture ( had to rationate the paper, after all, gods know when i would get my hands on more) and Mandy glared at me "Do you think this is the moment for this?" she snapped, even if it was a mere whisper, you could feel the indignation.  
"Well, if It's not now, we either don't find so many of them concentrated again, or so I hope, or we should leave proof of how we died" Mandy was angry, but I saw her lips twiching. Ah, yess, my beloved sarcassm, good job.

"I think we can just hit the gas and drove over them" said Mandy "But I'm not sure if it's going to be like hitting an animal or hitting an overripe melon" She was taking it seriously, but It took a lot of selfcontrol not to giggle. Then again. Only whispering, or else, the bad smelly corpses would get us. 

"It has only been two weeks, don't you think they are not rotten enough for us to try and drive through them??" Mandy made a face. She knew I was right. She sighted "Yikes, bet they cling to the van or something, we won't make it through" We had a big problem. Damn it all. A very big problem.

"There is nothing we could do now" and I turned and went back to the matress, to lay down a little bit and try and think of a solution.

Allright so. We had a bunch of walkers in the road. A herd. okay. So, the gunshot and the screams of yesterday were, surely, the cause of it. Maybe we could use noise to drive them away?? But then again, one of us would have to make it to the woods and then off the woods, while the other drove the van, and that was a little bit FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE.

Fine, no problem, that was a lousy idea. 

Next one. 

I needed a good idea.

We need to keep moving.

Come on brain, do your thing.

....  
....  
...  
...

My sister must me fucking that stupid blonde with a the body of a model and the skilled hands and tonge of a porn start and here I was thinking of how to survive while surrounded by fucking Zombies. Well fuck you Lore.

That was very unfair, Mark was a good guy, just a little bit simple, and Lorena was just in the very same situation they were, maybe she already had to fight her way out of a herd just like this one.

The mental picture of Mark as a blonde version of Kronk kept popping in my head, with Lore laughing maniacally dressed on a miniskirt, combat boots and a corset while shooting the undead with two gigant guns.

Mark had nice abs.

I was sexually frustrated in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. I sighted. I couldn't think.

Mandy kept staring our little undead problem, like her eyes would set them on fire or something.

No time or privacy to masturbate in the middle of the zombie apocalypse.

It was going to be a very long, a very, very, very, VERY long period of sexual frustation for Yours trully. 

Set them on fire.

Fire.

Fire!!!!

During their time in the city Mandy and me learnt that the zombies were attracted to the sound and the flames. If we set some of the zombies on the borders on fire the rest might vacate the road and we could escape. 

I love myself. And my brain. Good brain.

"Mandy, we have those bottles full of gasoline. We can set some of the zombies on fire and they will move!" Amanda thought about it for what it was, I swear half a second before smiling and fishing the bottles from their place on the foot of the passenger's seat. "How many would be alright?" I dragged myself to the passenger's seat and scratched my head. "Let's start with one, if that works, but it's not enough, we can always throw them a second bottle". Mandy used a piece of the ruined shirt she wore over the t-shirt as kindle. "I have better aim" She said. I nodded. She had better aim, after all. 

I didn't expected Mandy to open the door with a smile on her face and start running toward the herd with the molotov cocktel on her hand. I screamed.


	6. Heart attacks and othe health scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of Amanda's crazy stunt, and their road.

I screamt.

Amanda, my sister Amanda, the only human I could trust, the only family I had with me, and pretty much the only reason I was still alive, was running towards a herd of walkers, after closing the door with a bang. The walkers started to move in her direction, and she waved the bottle full of gasoline with the piece of shirt on fire around. I was still screaming. 

I threw myself across the van, hitting the pedals and turning the wheel driving right into the herd, trying to put the vehicle between Mandy and them. I screamt during all of that, even when Mandy wasn't better, screaming "KEEP DRIVING, DON'T WORRY, KEEP DRIVING ANNIE" While I screamt back from the van "GET IN THE FUCKING CAR YOU FUCKING CRAZY BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?? FUCK YOU MANDY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE, WHAT THE FUCK, DROP THE FUCKING BOTTLE AND COME HERE THIS FUCKING INSTANT YOU CRAZY FUCK"

Amanda seemed to realize that I was fucking scared out of my fucking mind, and barely holding it. The only reason I wasn't on a panic attack hyperventilating on the floor was that someone needed to drive the van. She raised her arm, aimed, and threw the bottle on top of the zombies that went after her. Then she turned tail and I opened the driver's door and move as fast as I could to the passenger's seat. 

Amanda had to kill a few walkers with her knives to advance and when some even tried to get in the van, I searched frantly for the handgun with the silencer and started shooting at the things. My aim wasn't good, but holy shit those things were fucking close. Too close for anyone's taste, damn it. I nearly shoot Mandy when she cleaned the corpses on the door and got inside the van. She accelerated and I, who was sprawled on the passenger's seat on my back, was tossed around, hitting my head. The sound of the gun going off was heard, and when I could focus again, there was a bullethole on the roof of the van. I seccured the gun and put it in the console. We were both breathing fast and My heart wanted to beat It's way out of my chest. I was covered in sweat and wanted to pee a lot. I sat and looked at Amanda with all the anger and the hurt and the fear I had on me.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?? AMANDA MARIANNE, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN" Mandy just laughed. LAUGHED. Bloody bastard thought she could just give me a bloody heart attack and then laugh? I slapped her arm. "OUCH, What was that for?? It was your idea, and It workerd!!!" She laughed as she drove faster and faster ( we were low on gas, but better be as far as we could from that place) getting us away from there. "Don't worry pretty Annie, your big sister is not going to leave you all alone, not yet!!" Pretty Annie. She hadn't called me Pretty Annie in, well, in years.

Amanda looked wonderful, really, She was covered in sweat, her skin glistening in the sun, and her eyes were full of fire, sparkling, in her lips a maniac smile than seemed to grow bigger and bigger the more walkers she smacked with the van ( three and still counting....- the was a hideous SMUCH sound and part of my window was covered on walker's old blood- geez make it four. Poor Georgette, I didn't mean you to end up covered in zombie gore) 

Eventually, we had to stop. Since that spot looked to be free of walkers, and we had been in the van for hours, well, day and a half, We took the chance to get out and strech our legs. I was going to make like Mandy's little run from earlier never happened. So we both needed the exercice. I took my weaponds with me, and Mandy draw a target on a tree for me to practice. I was awfull with the bow, but I needed to improve. Bullets, you fire them and loose them. Arrows can be retrieved. Could be made. We were going to find the crossbow and the bow more useful than those guns in the long run.

Amanda went to fill the tank as I shooted arrow after arrow, emptying the quiver before retrieving them and starting over. I fired enough rows that my aim got better, so I needed only two shots instead of three to hit the "head" of my target. Mandy had long since finished filling the tank and was sitting in the floor sipping a coke. 

"Relax your back, don't be so tense, your elbow need to be higher, try again" I looked at her in silent plea. My hands, even with the protections, made of leather, were a mess from yesterday. Her eyes were hard and merciless "It's for your own good Annie, come on, when you can hit the head I will teach you how to shoot and move and more things. We cannot waste bullets so you will have to practice in the middle of the action, but I can make you deadly with a bow" If by that Mandy meant that I was going to end up shooting myself, then yes, I was going to be bloody deadly with a bloody bow. Fucking Legolas reborn and shit.

We stopped there for hours. I could even write on my diary and take a picture with my bow and the target behind me with three arrows on what was supposed to be the head. I noted the fact that the thing with the fire worked, the size of the heard, the fact that we could run over the walkers, and my progress with the gun. 

Then, we had a problem that wasn't going to go away, and that was a very big, very horrible problem.

I needed to go to the toilet. Like. Go. Now. Right now. BADLY.

For that I had to go into the trees near the road. And drop my pants. And pee and thng that weren't pee. 

I wondered how much can go a human being without visiting the porcelain throne at all. Not long I'm sure. 

 

Shit.

 

Literally.

 

I needed to go. So badly.

"Mandy I need to pee" Mandy looked up and shrugged. Then rumaged around the van and threw me a roll of toilet paper. I stayed were I was, trying to word It better. "Mandy, I really, really need to pee" She looked up from the maps she was studying. " Just went behind the trees, Annie, take the gun, though" And she handed me her handgun. I sighted. Well, better say it plainly than just beat around the bush. "Mandy I really have to pee and to do things that aren't pee and I don't want to go alone and I know It's horrible but please come stand guard as I go" Amanda looked at me in disbelief " Are you telling me I have to take you to the toilet?? You are not five" "We are on the fucking end of the world. I'm scared. I cannot go if I'm scared, and I really need to go"

Seconds passed. Mandy in the end sighted, groaned, and grabbed one of the shovels, and headed into the woods.

We walked until we found a tree that ofered protection from the walkers so Mandy would just have to watch one side. She gave me the shovel and I dug a hole on the soil. 

The whole thing was complently akward and a little bit humilliating and after one day and a half, satisfying to no end. We watched when the other was in the toilet, and then covered the evidences. And this was just the beggining. Ah, the marvels of the post-apocaliptyc world. I wanted to be ashamed, but really, It was a body funtion that was not going to stop and after all, We will need to go together to the forest again. And again. and again and again.

I wanted a proper bathroom and a porcelain toilet.

 

And now that we were at It, a handsome rough guy like those that made me loose my panties to give me so many orgasms the endorphyns make me forget the world is full of zombies.

 

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

 

What would kill me first, I wonder, The zombies or the sexual frustration??

Knowing me..... I would bet on the zombies.

 

Fucking Lorena with her sexappeal and fantastic sexual life.

Ah, the walk back to the van was a fucking monologe with my inner sexual libido and the many ways my life was fucked by the lack of sex and the stress for not having sex and the many ways sex was becoming a problem in this moment when sex wasn't exactly what should be my top priority. But then again, i had two priorities that had just being solved. 

 

Halleluyah for that.

 

We put everything back on the van, properly stashed and drove away. 

Days passed, just the same. Hunt for food, since Mandy and i agreed that the canned food was good for emergencies, and that the perishables needed to be eaten, but anything that could last us a year or more without being opened would be saved. That left us with food for four days ( we made It to a sixth before we really had to hunt for food or dig in out metaforicall pantry) and then we followed the same routine. Always headed to LA. 

We would hide the van, alway, always hide the van form sight, then, if we were on the road, we would search the nearby woods for rabbits, or squirells, or, in one glorious ocassion, a buck that last us for a week, and gave us fat and tendons for rope, and soft leather and dried meat and sausages.... 

We wouldn't touch our water reserve, drinking what we could find and repleashing our bottles in rivers and the like. We barely touched the cans we had, not like that first two days when we drank coke and sprite instead of water. No, those were rare luxuries now.

When we arrived at some town, hidding the van in plain sight was the easy part. Some of the stores and the building had families or gangs surviving in them and they weren't happy with us dropping by trying to get some food. Those were the worst times. Walkers only wanted to eat you. The people we encountered wanted to robb us, to rape us to kill us.

We had to kill people.

The first time We killed someone, was when we parked the van outside of a place full factories and warehouses. There was this group of men we found. They had been watching us, but they didn't find our van. There was five of them, and just two of us. They surrounded us, and Mandy's breath was erratic when the one that looked like the leader looked at me.

"My, my, redhead, aren't you a fine piece of ass?? Look at those baby blues... sweet jesus, we are going to have so much fun, you and I"

He grabbed me and, even if Mandy had me on an iron grip, leaving bruises, the others took her away from me. I kicked and screamt as the leader and other guy dragged me away. As they took me away I looked a last time into Mandy's eyes, trying to see if she was as afraid as I was. I wanted my big sister to make it all go away, to save me as strage hands tugged at my clothes and grabbed my flesh. 

Mandy was petrified, limp as the other three guys touched her. Her eyes, though, never left mine, and what I saw on them gave me hope. Rage, fury, and murder. Her face was serious as she nodded at me. We would make it out of this. We survived this long. We could do it.

They took all my weapons, well, the minion number one took them, the leader hold me still and felt me up all he wanted and then some. 

When I realized why Mandy was so calm and gave me that nod I wanted to laugh. They were so focused on undoing my belt and my shirt that they forgot to take the little blade Mandy used to stick in my ponytail like a adornement. They didn't thought the little silver thing that stuck out of my hair was actually a blade. A twin of the one Mandy had on her own bun. We had found it on an empty house and Mandy thought They were the perfect hidden weapon. 

They threw me into the floor and minion number one came to hold my wrists as the leader straddled my hips. They had been talking, to me, between them, but I didn't heard what they said. I went limp and hoped I could release one of my wrists. Maybe If I played along?

I had to get my blade. I wasn't going to end like this.

Fight. With all you have. It sounded like Mandy's voice in my head. FIGHT.

"Please, please, not like this, please, don't" the trembling voice wasn't fake. I was terrified. I had to get the leader to make the other go. I would have a chance if It was only one. "Please I would do whatever you want" I tried to make my tone conceal promises about what I would do for him. He liked my face. I wanted to puke.

"Would you redhead? would you be good to me? Do everything I say?" I nodded frantically. "Everything you say, just, just, send him away, please" The minion laughed "Well brother, this little filly is scared of taking us both at the same time, but surely we would teach her how to..." "Leave" The leader was looking hungrily at my breast, his erection digging in my hip.

"But..." "Leave, you will get your turn later" Minion number one left cursing left and right, and the leader stood up and dragged me by my jaw to my knees."Stay" I did as He said, and watched with horror how he unfasted his belt.

This was my chance. The arteria. One stab there and he was dead. Yes. The arteria, and then, as he falls due to the gun and the blood los, into his head.

I raised my hand to my ponytail, but he caught It on a painful grip. I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes. " Don't you want to see me with my hair down?? It will be better for you to hold when..." and I smiled and pointed to his crotch with my chin. He laughed "Ah, redhead, I knew you were a cockslut from the very first moment I saw you. You can't wait to suck me off"   
I raised my hand again and undid my ponytail, taking with me the knife. 

The very moment he dropped his pants, He was dead. I stabbed him and threw myself back, dogging his attack and escaping his weight as he went down with a surprised squeak.

I took a moment to straighten my clothes and bottoned my shirt and my pants, before grabbing all my weapons. They had just left them there on the floor, like I wouldn't be able to use them against them.

The leader was my kirst kill. An arrow to the head took Minion number one, who was waiting outside. (Later I asked why He didn't joined the other, and Mandy, calmer than i thought she would be, told me that he knew he would have to waite more for the other three to finish with only one girl that the other, who was only one guy) Minion number one was, then my second kill.

When I found Mandy, on a storehouse across the one i had been dragged into, She had broken one's neck and was fending off the other two with her little pocket knife, her hair wild around her face. I shoot one and Mandy killed the last one. 

"Are you allright?? Mandy!!! Tell me you are allright!!" She hugged me to her naked chest "Yes, they didn't get to do more than groping me before I fought back" She kissed my temple "And you?? Did they..." I shook my head "No... they just opened my clothes" 

We stayed there, crying silently, hugging each other, before Mandy sobered up, cleaned her tears and decided we should look around, because if those guys had a lair here somewhere, the place had to be safe from the walkers and had supplies. We found gas and canned food and water, and Alcohol. That night we drank half of a whisky bottle between the two of us.

We loaded the van and went on our merry way.

I wrote everything in my diary, along with a picture, and a list of all the supplies. We survived. We were strong. We could do this, reach LA, reach Lorena. We just had to keep pushing forward.

In the picture, we were splattered with blood and our clothes were torn and in disarray. I wrote under it "Annie and Mandy, day 58, We survived the living" 

Days after, When I went to read other entries, Mandy wrote "NEVER AGAIN" in a red marker under It.

She was right. Never again. 

We were close, Lore, so close.

We would all be together soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, enjoy and comment. Kudos feed my inspiration and comments help me improve.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all
> 
>  
> 
> Luna


End file.
